The New Shark Master
by John Silver fan
Summary: Shortly after 'One Last Second Chance, Master Finn left Ocean Bluff. When he returns, he's changed dramatically. Can the Masters and Rangers adjust to and accept these changes? More importantly, can RJ? Are the changes even good ones?
1. Chapter 1

Writer's block for the other two stories.

* * *

RJ sat in the loft, meditating. It had been a year since the Spirit Rangers joined, since his father left Ocean Bluff without a word, leaving only his sabers behind for his son.

Casey's mind was also on the Shark Master as he served his customers. The sound of a motorcycle pulling up to Jungle Karma Pizza and the door opening interrupted his thoughts.

The Red Ranger looked up and froze. He stared at the man in the doorway in shock.

The man was in his early to mid-forties, stood at 6' exactly, was built much like a football player, only thinner, his long, blonde hair, dull from age, settled about his broad shoulders, part of it pulled back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of his face, his crystal blue eyes were alert, and his face was stern. He was wearing a white t-shirt that ticked into his blue jeans, revealing his black belt, a black, leather jacket, black boots, and a black motorcyble helmet was in his hands.

"Master Finn?" Casey asked in shock as if talking to a dream.

Master Finn's eyes and face softened when he saw the Red Ranger.

"It's me, Casey."

Fran rushed up to the loft.

"RJ! RJ!"

The Wolf Master rose and turned to her.

"What's the rush, Fran?"

"You gotta come downstairs right away."

RJ followed her downstairs and froze when he saw his father.

"Dad?"

Master Finn smiled at his son.

"Is it really you?"

"It's really me, RJ. I'm back."

RJ rushed over and embraced his father.

"Oh, Dad."

Overwhelmed, he began to cry.

Fran and the Rangers were surprised, for they had never seen RJ cry before.

Master Finn held his son close, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"It's all right, son. I'm here now."


	2. The Truth Pt 1

Over the next few weeks several murders accured in Ocean Bluff. The Rangers and Masters were distrubed, yet RJ noticed that his father didn't seem nearly as disturbed as the rest of them. He had been leaving often, as well, and another victim was found after he returned to JKP.

Suspiction rose in the Wolf Master, and he prayed he was wrong.

When Master Finn left again, RJ went into his room and searched his father's things. He found pictures of the people that had been murdered with red 'x's through them! He opened another one of his father's suitcases, and his fears were confirmed. It wasn't a suitcase, it was a sniper case!

Horror filled him, and tears burned his eyes.

"RJ?"

The Wolf Master whirled around to see his father.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh... I, um..."

Master Finn saw the pictures on the floor and the sniper case open. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, RJ."

The next thing RJ knew, he was staring down the barrel of a hand gun, and on the other end of it was his father!

"I can't let you live now that you know my little secret." Master Finn said, his eyes and voice cold.


	3. The Truth Pt 2

"Why, Dad?"

"I'm an assasain. Figure it out!"

RJ knew there was nothing on all of planet Earth that could make his father act like this.

"Something must be controling you."

Dai Shi's evil laugh was heard.

"So you figured it out, Wolf Master, well partly. Your precious father is under my control now."

"No."

RJ looked at his father.

"Dad, come on. You've gotta fight him. You're not like this."

Master Finn's hand shook.

"You can't win, Shark Master!" Dai Shi said.

The Shark Master dropped the gun and fell to his knees with a cry, clutching his head.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, his voice strained.

"Impossible!" Dai Shi cried as he lost control.

Master Finn collapsed on the floor.

"Dad!"

RJ rushed over to his father.

The Shark Master moaned softly as he came to.

"RJ?"

RJ smiled.

"It's over, Dad. Dai Shi no longer has control over you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I..."

RJ held up a hand to stop his father.

"You weren't in control, Dai Shi was. It's over now, and you're back to normal and back home."

Master Finn smiled. He _was_ home again.


End file.
